Who Is He?
by Transformette
Summary: He is a shadow in the lively streets. Black cape, black horse. Loki returns to Asgard after years that followed his apparent death, only to find Thor hasn't taken the throne. It's time to make things right, because although he knows he can't be King, Loki still wants Asgard to live. One-shot. What if?


**Who Is He? **

**by Half-Black Heart Studio **

***one-shot***

* * *

'Who is he?'

Was the first question that he finally managed to understand from the general chatter of the marketplace. After all, it had been years. Years since he'd last seen Asgard with his green eyes. He rode through the streets on his black horse, Naldini, in a black cape, with his hood pulled low onto his eyes. The shadow covered his face.

He asked the horse to slow down and she did so, her hooves clinging against the pebbles of the street rhythmically. She was truly beautiful. He had found her only in Vanaheim, but they had become good friends.

He watched heads turn after him, but he couldn't care less. They would not recognize him. He smiled in the shadow of his hood. They had no idea. None. Asgardians, living their lives, talking, dancing, laughing and drinking. Just like he left them. It wasn't that he expected something else. He watched life swarm around him with a feeling of emptiness. Selflessness. He wondered where it came from - was it because all this had been taken from him? Stolen, before he could even understand its true value. Ah, he sighed. He was but a boy in those days. Careless, proud. Not without potential or intelligence - but lost, scared, a child all the same.

That wasn't who he was anymore. He had learned. He had thought. He had travelled all around the nine realms and beyond, to the darkest places in the universe. Places Asgardians dared not speak of.

'Who is he?', whispers again. A young maiden whispering to her mother; two ladies-in-waiting talking quietly and smiling, their eyes fixed on him. If only they knew...

He kept on riding. Naldini's steps grew tired and slow, so he hopped off gracefully to ease her walk and guided her himself through the streets, headed for the palace. It wasn't a hard task; not only was the path engraved in his mind, but the gold pipes shone like a star in the afternoon light.

He walked Naldini to the stables and left her there to rest. Then, alone, he made his way to the gates.

The guard stepped in his way.

'Who are you? Show your face', the guard demanded, crossing his arms on his chest.

'I'm afraid that is impossible', he replied politely.

'Then be on your way', the guard took a step forwards.

'Very well.'

He turned on his heel and walked away, his long black cape flowing behind him like wings. He found the nearest tavern, one he remembered from years before. It was called the Scarlet Goose. The smell of candles stunned him for a second, but his nose got used to it soon enough. There were many people singing, laughing and talking, so he hid easily at the end of the counter.

'Red wine', he nodded at the bartender and watched him clean out a glass.

'Aren't you a mysterious fellow', commented the man cheerfully. He had a huge, red beard and was uncommonly short, which made him look like- - - oh. The bartender was a Dvergr. 'What brings you here, young man?'

'I'm only passing. I was wondering about what had changed since I'd set off for my last journey.'

'When did you set off?'

'A few years ago.'

'Well, then... You've missed quite a bit, haven't you?', the man gave him the wine and took out another bowl to clean. 'I guess that I should tell you Odin is still our King, because his son refused to take his place.'

'Thor? That's... Big news', he replied, hiding his interest.

'Hm, yes... I do believe so! Our King is old. He needs a successor. Ha, agree with me or not, but I wish prince Loki was alive', cried the bartender.

He winced. No one had called him by that name for a long time.

'Dear sir', he chuckled softly. 'Prince Loki was a Frost Giant. Would you wish a Frost Giant on the throne of Asgard?', he smiled.

'Well, if you ask me... He was an Asgardian in every inch, that fellow. He understood the throne. And I would rather have him than a King too old to reign. With all due respect to our great ruler'

He nodded. He had what he had came for.

'I see your point of view. Thank you for your beverage.', he put gold coins on the counter. 'And your words. I will now be on my way. I have people to meet'

'Will THEY see your face?'

'I believe they will', he replied with a smile and pulled the hood deeper onto his eyes. The time had come.

* * *

The dark shadow made his way through the night quietly, without even the sound of steps on the cold stones. The moonlight bumped off them, turning them blue.

A flash of green light and he wasn't a shadow anymore - he was a guard, with a long spear and gold armor. He quickly walked through the gates and hallways. He passed a few of his colleagues, nodding at them.

Empty corridors. He turned back to the black-caped shadow, and pulled his hood down.

Green eyes glistened in the darkness, fighting hard to hide the emotion in them. Pain, hurt, melancholy. A rush of memories blinded him for a moment.

Loki took a deep breath. The Asgard palace even smelt like home.

He did not expect to see his brother standing by a great window in the main hall, stargazing. Thor didn't notice his presence, or so it seemed - he was completely focused on the night sky. It was something they used to share, watching stars.

'Are you somewhere out there, Loki?', he suddenly asked into empty space. One of his hands rested on the cold glass of the huge window.

Loki bit his lip. He walked up - not too close; a few meters separated them.

'Actually', he said quietly, but it seemed loud in the silence, 'I'm right here'

Thor spun around, a shocked expression upon his face. He stared at the dark god of mischief. He was taller than Thor remembered him; stronger, seemed more sure of himself. He had once much resembled a cat, but this didn't seen appropriate anymore. Loki reminded Thor of a black panther now, as he stood before him.

'Brother?', he asked quietly, walking up to him. 'Brother, I thought you dead'

'Yes, that happens a lot, doesn't it?', Loki smiled, joining his hands.

'It is you!', cried Thor and, to Loki's surprise, wrapped his huge arms around him. Thor had changed as well. He had grown even more muscle, though that seemed impossible.

'Brother...?', Loki looked down at Thor with an eyebrow cocked, holding back a smile. The god of thunder let go immediately and cleared his throat.

'Um... Yes. Loki, it will all be right now', he said. His blue eyes were shining with happiness, excitement and disbelief. But the god of mischief shook his head.

'Thor, I have come to ask you something. Why are you being such an idiot?', he scoffed, rolling his green eyes. 'I asked the people of Asgard. They say you shall not be King'

'That is true. I don't think I could be a good ruler, brother, and father trusts my words', said Thor surely.

'Well, I don't! You are an idiot, my brother, but an wise idiot. With a heart. You will be a good King, and you must trust me when I tell you so!'

'Loki, why won't you take the throne?', sighed Thor, shaking his head.

'We both know what that will lead to. It's a bad idea. I must go... But only if I am certain that Asgard is in goo hands. Your hands', Loki leaned forward to emphasize his words. 'Promise me that'

'Alright. I promise', Thor breathed out, closing his eyes. Loki seemed relieved.

'I will be watching. You better not fail, brother'

'You mean you are going?', Thor grabbed him by the shoulder, fear in his blue eyes.

'I already have', Loki smiled, and snapped his fingers. His form disappeared in a cloud of green smoke.

Loki crept out. That was easy. And not too easy. Thor was just that naive and desperate.

And that's basically what was most lovable in him.

The End?

He'll always be watching.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. This is dedicated to a friend of mine, I'll call her H. :) if she ever gets to read this, well, it's for her.**

**I was just wondering what could've happened. Be sure to share your opinion. **

**Please follow, favorite and of course review. I love reviews. They are so helpful! And nice, too. **

**M'name's Transformette, feel welcome to check out my other work on ****_Thor_****. That would be a one-shot and 2 other stories. Yay! **


End file.
